Fluorescent light fixtures are widely used in industrial, commercial, retail, institutional and office applications. Older model light fixtures generally employ T12 fluorescent lamps and magnetic ballasts whereas newer models employ high efficiency T8 fluorescent lamps and electronic ballasts. The use of T8 technology represents a significant improvement over T12 technology in terms of both energy efficiency (up to 40% increase) and illumination efficiency (up to 25% increase). T8 fluorescent lamps also last 20% longer compared to T12 fluorescent lamps.
One way to reduce the high operating and maintenance costs associated with older model fluorescent light fixtures is simply to replace them with newer, more efficient models. However, given the number of fixtures that would ordinarily require replacement, this solution may not be cost effective.
The cost associated with the replacement of older fluorescent light fixtures can be reduced through retrofitting. Retrofitting involves replacing only certain parts of an existing fluorescent lighting fixture, while retaining the remainder of the fixture housing.
A common retrofit is the conversion of a four T12 lamp fixture into a two T8 lamp fixture. Typically this involves numerous steps: (1) installing an electronic ballast into the fixture, (2) wiring the ballast to each of four sockets, (3) installing each socket into individual socket brackets, (4) screwing the socket brackets into the fixture, (5) connecting the power supply (6) installing right and left reflector covers and (7) installing a ballast cover. Retrofit kits are widely available for this purpose and other types of conversions. However, these retrofit kits suffer from a variety of problems.
The installation of retrofit kits can be time consuming, cumbersome and costly. Using currently available retrofit kits, it typically takes 30 minutes to convert a single light fixture. The installer must connect the retrofit kit to the existing light fixture while standing on a ladder and holding the retrofit kit in place. This awkwardness increases the effort and skill required for the installation and the inspection of individual components and also contributes to physical fatigue. There are also safety concerns arising from working on a ladder for a significant period of time. These factors limit the number of retrofit kits which can be installed at any one time by an installer.
Thus, an improved retrofit kit for a fluorescent light fixture is needed not only for reducing operating, maintenance and replacement costs, but also for easing installation and inspection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fluorescent light fixture retrofit kit for converting light fixtures utilizing conventional fluorescent lamps and ballasts to light fixtures utilizing energy efficient fluorescent lamps and ballasts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent light fixture retrofit kit which can be installed in a cost effective and timely manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent light fixture retrofit kit which is constructed from a minimal amount of material and is light weight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent light fixture retrofit kit eliminates the need to assemble a significant number of components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent light fixture retrofit kit which does not require the user to hold the kit in place during installation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent light fixture retrofit kit which is adjustable in size to allow ease of installation of a preassembled kit.